Karin, arrêtez de m'envoyer des fleurs
by Driope
Summary: Karin. Ne venez pas voir les visages de pierre, laissez Kanoha tranquille. Karin. Arrêtez de m'envoyer des fleurs (genre, vraiment). Karin. Y a déjà quelqu'un dans mon cœur (et c'est pas vous). / Il ne pouvait pas se passer un jour sans qu'il ne reçoive une lettre d'amour ou un bouquet de fleurs rouges. Donc ouais, il commence à saturer là. (je le précise, mais c'pas un SasuKarin)


**Chanson : Karine Redinger de Lurent Voulzy** (texte centré)  
Le texte modifié pour les besoins de l'histoire est entre crochets. Principalement, les "Redinger" ont été remplacés pas "au grand coeur" car le nom de nôtre rouquine est Uzumaki (donc ça collait pas), "Paris" devient "Konoha" et d'autres ont encore changé (pour les rimes ou d'autres éléments, vous verrez)

 **Contexte :** Le pays des tourbillons (d'où est originaire Karin) est toujours debout, donc mademoiselle n'a jamais rejoint Orochimaru, a eu une enfance relativement tranquille, est a participé à l'examen Chuunin avec d'autres du pays des tourbillons, où elle a croisé Sasu (pour qui elle a eu un tout petit coup de foudre, vous verrez).  
Par conséquent, nôtre brun n'avait pas Karin dans sa team mais on s'en fiche. L'histoire se déroule après la quatrième grande guerre, Sasuke vient de rentrer (enfin !) à Konaha, et il est passé par un bateau durant ses voyages où il à rencontré Karin. Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours été populaire auprès des filles, cependant, la fougue que les demoiselles démontraient à son égard semblait s'être calmée avec l'âge et le temps. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire. Bien sûr, il était toujours aussi beau garçon, mais les hormones de l'adolescence sont passées maintenant, et les femmes de son âge sont assez matures pour le comprendre quand elles se font rejeter.

Il était tranquillement sur le pont de ce bateau, c'était pour lui la dernière ligne droite. Dans quelques jours Sasuke serait rentré. Bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, il trépignait d'impatience. Qu'il avait hâte de revoir son village ! Celui où il était né, où il avait grandi ; le village dont il avait juré la perte, celui qu'il avait pardonné et qui l'avait pardonné : il était en route pour Konoha. Il reverrait les visages taillés dans la falaise, ses anciens sensei et coéquipiers, dont cet imbécile de blond. Ce blond dont le visage n'était pas encore sur le flanc de la falaise, bien que ça ne saurait tarder. Cet imbécile qui l'avait vaincu il y a quelques années, celui qui l'avait convaincu de revenir avec un simple bout de papier froissé où étaient griffonnés quelques mots filants d'un cœur à l'autre.

Jolies jeunes mariées  
Lune de miel à peine commencée  
Méfiez-vous des voyageurs  
Voyez Karin [au grand cœur]

Son voyage aurait pu être des plus tranquilles, il aurait même été d'un ennui mortel s'il n'y avait pas eu ce jeune couple. Ils étaient mariés de la veille, et partaient en lune de miel. La jeune mariée était elle-même venue l'aborder, dès le premier jour.

Karin [au grand cœur]  
J'ai reçu votre lettre à fleurs  
Vous devez être endormie  
Rêveuse de choses qui sont loin  
De moi peut-être alors que c'est pas bien

Et maintenant il ne pouvait pas se passer un jour sans qu'il ne reçoive une lettre d'amour, un bouquet de fleurs rouges, ou autre cadeau affreusement dégoulinant de romantisme. Il cherchait donc, assis à son burreau, stylo en main, les mots adéquats. Il cherchait les mots qui exprimeraient au mieux le fond de sa pensée, poliment. Parce que sa pensée, c'était plutôt un truc du genre « Foutez-moi la paix ! », mais qu'il n'était quand même pas si mal élevé, et que malgré tout, il avait un peu pitié. La jeune fille n'avait pas fait un mariage d'amour, mais un mariage arrangé ; elle le lui avait dit mais il aurait préféré rester ignorant et ne pas culpabiliser.

Karin [au grand cœur]  
Y a un morceau caché de mon cœur  
Qui est resté quelque part  
Sur un bateau vapeur  
Vous étiez mariée depuis deux heures  
Vous laissiez le vent  
Montrer vos jambes en douceur  
Et vous m'aviez remarqué  
Parmi les voyageurs

Pourquoi était-ce vers lui qu'elle s'était dirigée ? D'après ses dires, elle l'aimait depuis longtemps. Sasuke ne se souvenait pas pourtant d'avoir jamais croisé auparavant une femme aussi collante. Ce jour là il y avait du vent sur le pont, et la robe légère de la jeune mariée se soulevait au gré des courrants aériens, pareille aux vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur la coque. Il se souvient avoir remarqué des dizaines d'yeux se poser doucement mais avec convoitise sur les belles jambes de la jeune femme. Elle aurait pu aller voir un seul de ces gars là, plutôt que lui, parce que lui, il n'en a rien à faire des belles jambes de Karin. En vérité, la seule paire de jambes qui l'intêresse, outre la sienne, n'était pas sur ce bateau. Ce sont des jambes qui passent leur temps à courrir d'un point à un autre, à souter de toit en toit, à faire les quatre cents pas dans une salle d'attente, à donner des coups de pieds pour se battre ou s'entraîner, ou parfois à s'installer paisiblement sur l'un des tabourets d'un certain restaurant.

Karin [au grand cœur]  
Arrêtez de m'envoyer des fleurs  
J'ai [quelqu'un dans ma vie]  
Et vous un gentil mari  
Cessons-là cette musicale comédie

Après, c'est vrai que toutes ces fleurs et ces lettres avaient bien servi, dans la cheminée ils brûlaient assez bien. Maintenant que l'hiver laissait doucement mais sûrement place à l'été, il voudrait bien que sa boîte aux lettres redevienne vierge de petites fleurs en tous genres. Tout cela bien sûr, il valait mieux qu'il n'en parle pas.  
Il avait ri jaune en voyant la dégaine du gentil mari : ce type était un véritable colosse. Bien sûr, Sasuke l'écrasait quand il voulait, mais il risquait for d'y laisser quelques dents avant de ne pouvoir activer son Sharringan. Et puis, s'il voulait vraiment être accepté à Konoha, il valait mieux qu'il ne fasse pas trop preuve de violence, même envers les étrangers. Et puis, pauvre gentil mari colossal, ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui, à aucun d'eux deux en fait, si sa femme faisait sa libertine !

Votre lune de miel au fil de l'eau  
Vous veniez le matin très tôt et vive l'amour en bateau  
Endormi le petit mari  
Sur le Mississipi  
Vous étiez quand même un peu gonflée  
De m'apporter mon café

Ce fut un calvaire pour lui, qui n'avait plus une minute de répit. Toujours, la rouquine revenait à l'assaut. N'abandonnait-elle donc jamais ? C'est qu'alors que la croisière est terminée depuis des mois, lui continue de recevoir ces fleurs et ces lettres. N'en avait-elle jamais marre ? Parce que lui, il était à bout, et depuis le premier jour !

Karin [au grand cœur]  
Veuillez oublier ce steamer  
Cette petite plaisanterie  
M'a fait pleurer dans mon lit  
Heureusement pas trop longtemps ah ah

Il aurait peut-être du l'hypnotiser avec son Sharringan en descendant du bateau, et faire en sorte qu'elle l'oublie. Ce n'aurait pas été super sympa de sa part, bien qu'il eut déjà fait pire, mais au moins il aurait eu la paix, et il ne serait pas là comme un con à chercher la bonne formule. Il froissa sa feuille encore une fois, et elle atterrit dans la corbeille un peu plus loin. Il n'avait pas pleuré, il avait simplement pensé qu'en exagérant et en ajoutant du dramatique à sa situation, il aurait pu avoir quelque chose, mais le rendu était ridicule, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'ajouter un sarcasme juste après. Il s'était dit : On la rembarre poliment, avec courtoisie !

Karin [au grand cœur]  
Ne venez pas voir [les visages de pierre]  
Laissez [Kanoha] tranquille  
Vous êtes dangereuse dans cette ville  
Un [Ninja] c'est [parfois] sentimental  
Vous laissiez le vent montrer vos jambes en douceur  
Et vous m'aviez remarqué parmi les voyageurs

Alors voilà qu'hier, il avait lu, par curiosité, la lettre qu'il avait reçue. Il l'avait lue en diagonale, comme d'habitude en somme, juste pour s'assurer du contenu. Il avait retenu un cri d'horreur en apprenant que son admiratrice comptait le rejoindre sous peu, ici, à Konoha, où il se pensait tranquille au moins de sa présence. Elle disait, que c'était pour le tourisme, mais lui, il s'en fichait ! Plus loin de lui cette femme était, au mieux il se portait !

Karin [au grand cœur]  
Arrêtez de m'envoyer des fleurs  
Dix jours en bateau fou  
Souvenirs rendez-vous  
C'est fini love from me to you

Alors cette réponse devient de plus en plus urgente, chaque jour qui passe, il craint qu'elle ne la reçoive pas à temps. Il craint qu'elle décide d'aller à Konoha avant d'avoir reçu son message... Temps pis pour la politesse, finalement. Il n'a qu'à tout déballer, ça la fera peut-être pleurer un temps, mais au moins elle comprendrait. Dans le pire des cas, elle avait toujours son gentil petit colosse de mari pour la consoler, voilà !

Karin [au grand cœur]  
Y a déjà quelqu'un dans mon cœur  
Cette plaisanterie m'a fait pleurer dans mon lit  
Cessons-là cette musicale comédie

Qu'elle cesse ! Qu'elle reste loin de lui, dans son pays, avec son mari arrangé, et lui, il ne s'en porterait que mieux. Avec l'homme à qui appartenait la seule paire de jambe qui l'intéresse un peu, outre la sienne. Celles qui courent, sautent, s'entraînent et se battent, et s'assoient chez Ichiraku. D'ailleurs il ne l'avouerait pas, mais c'est quand l'une de ces paires s'ouvre que ça devient vraiment intéressant...  
Mais il s'égare ! C'est qu'il a encore une lettre à écrire et à poster ! Après, il pourra peut-être se consacrer pleinement à ses autres projets.

Joke

* * *

Voilà, y avait ce "Joke" à la fin dans les paroles, et j'avoue que je ne savais pas quoi en faire...

Et oui, c'était encore une song fic sur Sasuke, mais quand j'ai entendu cette chanson à la radio (parce que j'écoute Nostalgie en voiture, me jugez pas), j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !  
Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Au moins un toutpitipeu ? Vous avez trouvé à qui appartenaient ces jambes qui intéressent Sasu ?


End file.
